


Change of priorities

by Nordra



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: So much for the prophecy...





	Change of priorities

”Ouch!”

”Really, Belmont? You face the hordes of monsters in regular basis yet a mere twig is enough to bring you down?”

”Oh shut up, Fangs,” Trevor snarled as he climbed back up to his feet, kicking the offending loose branch in retaliation. ”Not everyone here has a perfect night-vision, you know.”

Alucard's eyebrow lifts up. ”The moon is nearly full. You can't use the darkness as your excuse.”

Damn bloodsucker was right. The sky was clear and the moon illuminated the forest with its pale light. They were rather far from the camp, you could just barely see the glow of campfire over the trees. Sypha was tending the fire and preparing those rabbits Alucard had caught earlier for a dinner. Well, a dinner for the human members of their little ragtag group. Alucard had fed only a night before.

Recalling that tiny detail, Trevor unconsciously rubbed his neck where dhampir had bitten him. With a permission, of course. It was something of an agreement between two males. They needed Alucard in his full strength, not half-starved. 

So Trevor let the dhampir drink from him, refusing Sypha's protests that they could both give Alucard some blood in turns. Like the hell Trevor Belmont would let even a half-breed vampire to feed from the Speaker. Nuh-uh. Nope. No way.

And Trevor's reluctance in letting Sypha to be bitten had nothing to with distrust in Alucard. No, he quite trusted the dhampir at this point.  


Alucard had proven to honor his words about helping them to stop Dracula from decimating the land, being a force to be reckoned with in combat and giving them new facts about the monsters they were facing.

He was also a great fuck.

Yep, that's the reason not to let him bite Sypha.

According to Belmont family lore, when a vampire bites, it creates a feeling similar to a pleasure in a victim. That's of course if it's not a violent bite, like tearing the throat open.

Seems to apply to half-breeds as well.

So there was no way Trevor was going to let dhampir putting his thrice-cursed fangs anywhere near Sypha, claiming instead that he would not be as weakened from occasional bloodloss as the Speaker. A good thing Alucard did not need to feed every night.

All because Trevor was too damn jealous to share the dhampir.

Glancing at his companion while they picked more firewood to last through the night, Trevor could not really blame himself for being possessive. How his ancestors must be rolling in their graves!

Alucard was a rather captivating sight with his supernatural aura and long, blond hair. He was slender, but there were muscles under those clothes and more raw strength than any human could ever have. The first time they had sex was the same time he had let the dhampir feed from him. Trevor had not expected it to happen, but shit, they were only men in the end. And every man and monster had they needs. Reaching an agreement, they agreed to ease each other's frustrations.

Trevor could not deny that he would be missing their trysts after their mission was over. That is if they even survived. Belmont heir tried to stay positive, thinking that they had a chance to defeat Dracula but every destroyed town after other started to knave his confidence. What hope could just three of them have?

”...-vor? Trevor!”

Hunter snapped out of his thoughts at Alucard's voice. ”Huh? What?”

Golden eyes were regarding him for a while, concerned. ”You were staring at that branch for a long while.”

Trevor looked down at the piece of wood in his hand before scoffing and putting it on the pile among others carried on his other arm, before continuing his task. ”Forget it. It's nothing.”

”Trevor.”

”Come on. Faster we are done, sooner we can go back.”

”Trevor.”

”Shit, I'm hungry. Hopefully, those rabbits are done...”

” _BELMONT._ ”

” _WHAT?!_ ”

Two men stared at each other. Only a light breeze disturbed the silence, moving their hair and clothes.

It was Alucard who spoke first. ”What is ailing you?”

For a moment, Hunter thought of not answering but something about dhampir's calm presence prompted him to open his mouth. ”...Do you ever think what would happen after, well you know,” human sighed.

”After we reach the castle?”

”No, after we reach your fucking father,” Trevor spat. ”Do you see any possibility for us, for any of us surviving?”

Alucard was silent for a while. ”A year ago I would have said no right away. Now...” Dhampir looked in the shadows of the forest in thought. ”Now, I'm not quite sure.”

Trevor huffed, ”Comforting, even the son of Dracula still thinks we're fucked.”

”That is not what I meant.”

”Really? Because let's be realistic here: the last heir of a despised clan, young Speaker and a dhampir who already lost once against his own father... Three against the fucking Lord of Darkness. Don't know about you but I call those piss poor odds.”

Alucard sighed. ”Where has your usual confidence has gone, Belmont?”

”Lost in the wake of destruction your bloody father wreaks around.”

Dhampir stayed quiet as Trevor continued, ”If you want to find some positive about this, at least I’m not gonna die as a drunken sob in the ditch. That’s what that gypsy hag told would happen to me just last week.”

”I meant earlier that you are going to live through this,” Alucard stated.

Trevor snorted, ”Well, aren't you optimistic this night...”

He could not see it but something in dhampir's eyes shifted as he smirked before speaking, ”Oh I'm sure of it. I can easily convince father to let you live.”

Trevor halted his gathering at those words. What? That sounded... wrong.

Turning towards the half-breed, human got only, ”Just what the was that suppo...” out of his mouth before his eyes locked with bright golden ones that were much closer than they should have been. Trevor felt his muscles locking up, the firewood falling to the ground.

He could not move.

” _Shh,_ ” Alucard shushed, lifting his fingers and running them gently down human's cheek, over his chin and along with his throat. ”No need to get so worked up, Trevor. After all, it is just two of us here. No danger in sight.”

Something was wrong here. But what? He could not recall... 

Trevor slowly relaxed. Dhampir's words rang true, though. No monsters around. Just he and Alucard. Just two comrades. Two friends...

Alucard smiled warmly. ”There's never been any reason to worry when we are alone, right? Every time it has been so calm and peaceful, hasn't it?”

Calm... Yeah, Trevor remembered that. They always had such a peaceful time when together with Adrian.

...Adrian? Wasn't... there some other name Trevor called the dhampir with?

Long, sharp nails ran across his clavicle, earning goosebumps and a shiver from Hunter. What was he thinking? Adrian... it has always been just Adrian...

God, it always felt so good everytime dhampir did that! Trevor moaned slightly and leaned his head back, offering more skin for other male to explore.

”You really like that, don't you?” Adrian chuckled, leaning forward and nipping at human's throat with his dull teeth, making Trevor shudder in desperation. For those were not the teeth he wanted. ”You like when I mark your skin with my claws... my fangs...” dhampir murmured.

”Y-yes... Please...” Trevor gasped, hoping that he would be bitten. After all, it was Adrian and he trusted him enough to allow it...

”You really are something else, my dear Hunter,” Adrian said. ”So desperate for my fangs... For my touch... Are you really a Belmont?”

Trevor keened as soft, velvety words filled his ears. Dhampir always had a way with the words when they were fucking. So much better than any of Trevor's past lays. 

...Had he ever laid with anyone else? He could not recall... 

No, it had always been Adrian. Who else could it have been?

”Feeling better now?” Dhampir's voice brought his attention back to the situation at the hand. Golden eyes were looking down on him as Trevor sat on the grass. When had he gotten down on his knees?

Oh wait, he was asked about something. ”Yeah, much...”

”I'm glad to hear it. I do worry about you sometimes, Trevor. You carry so much burden on your shoulders and often ignore your own wellbeing.”

Burden? Had he something like that?

”And of course there's your mission.”

Trevor frowned. What was Adrian talking about? He didn't have anything like that...

”You look unhappy. Is something wrong?”

”I...” Hunter began. ”I... No. Nothing... Nothing's wrong...”

Adrian smiled, that fanged smile making Trevor's mood lighten. He misheard, that's all... There's never worries or burdens when he was with Adrian...

”Good. I'm happy that there's nothing to bring you down. Especially when we have such a lovely night upon us.”

”Yes...” Trevor looked up at the sky, admiring the stars and moon. So calm... Nothing to worry about... Just to sit in peace and listen to Adrian's soothing voice...

”You are such a good Hunter, Trevor...” Adrian's voice murmured from somewhere. ”Always so eager to comply... Such a good littl... Oh, Lady Sypha. What do we owe for this visit?”

Trevor vaguely heard voice that sounded like woman screeching. An awful sound. Not anything like Adrian's.

He felt sudden wave of heat hitting his skin and the smell of charred wood drifted on his nose but he did not care. Just enjoying this bliss that was always with him. He did not need to worry, that's what Adrian always said... 

He barely registered a painful scream and wet gurgling sound but his focus was, instead of those, drawn upon the dhampir when he curled long, clawed fingers around Trevor's chin, lifting it. Adrian's fingers were warmer than usual and damp.

And as Trevor's gaze focused on him, he could see the blood that stained dhampir's mouth, chin and dripped on the white shirt. Adrian was smiling, golden eyes shining and as he spoke, his fangs dyed crimson. Trevor could not recall ever seen a more beautiful sight.

”It seems that our dear Sypha found out about us,” dhampir licked his lips. ”Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Better this way. She was such a bore.”

Trevor blinked slowly. Syph... Sypha? Who was that? He was alone with Adrian, right? Like he had always been.

”Ah, no need to worry about that, my dear Belmont,” Adrian soothed human's thoughts. ”Just a nuisance that always tried to cause you trouble. I took care of it for you.”

Trevor smiled. He did? Of course... Adrian always took a good care of him...

”As much as I love the forests in the night, I think it is time we head back to home, don't you think?” dhampir petted human's short hair, making Trevor moan in delight.

It was always such a privilege to feel Adrian's touch... 

”Şoaptă returned not a long ago, so we can soon be on our way.”

Trevor recognized a decent sized vampire bat, Adrian’s familiar, hanging from nearby tree branch, calmly cleaning her wings. 

Adrian smiled at the empty-eyed human and kept petting his hair, not bothering with words anymore. After all the time dhampir had used during their trysts to wound his charms tighter and tighter around the man, he was pleased with the outcome. Now Trevor was nice and quiet.

”I don’t recall this being a part of the plan.”

The dhampir grinned mischievously and looked over his shoulder into the treeline. The darkness seemed to deepen before finally morphing into a tall figure who stepped out of shadows and into the moonlight.

”Father,” dhampir greeted with a slight dip of his head.

”Adrian,” Dracula’s crimson eyes looked at his son while he folded his arms. Black high-collared cape rustled slightly as he nodded as a response. 

”You were supposed to get rid of the Belmont,” Dracula turned to look at the entranced Hunter. ”Not to turn him into your thrall.”

”I know father but…” Adrian let out with a whine he always used when trying to get his father to agree with him. ”He was just _soo_ adorable, snarling to me during our brief fight that I could not help it. Like a misbehaving Warg cub needing a leash.”

Dhampir had turned towards his father, wicked eyes shining. ”Think of it this way: he is the last living Belmont, there’d be no more of that line after him. Would it not be almost... ironic for their illustrious family ending this way?”

”…You want to keep him, don’t you?”

”Yes. I like this one.”

”And what if he breaks free of his chains?”

”He won’t. I’ve build them slowly and carefully. He did not even react at Speaker anymore,” Adrian scowled. ”Have a little faith, father.”

Dracula huffed and stepped forward before reaching out to run his clawed fingers through his son’s hair. ”I have all faith in your powers, my son. I taught you myself, after all.”

Adrian rolled his eyes at the comment while Lord of the Night's own eyes gained softer look, one reserved only for his late wife and Adrian. ”But Belmonts are tricky creatures. You can’t blame me for worrying about your safety, son. You are the most important thing I have.”

”Yes, you say it nearly every night,” dhampir huffed, making the elder vampire chuckle at his irritated face.

”But there's no need. Trevor,” fair-haired male nodded towards the cloudy-eyed human, ”is easy to control, with right... incentives. Really, it is almost laughable how easily he fell.”

”You are a devious thing, Adrian,” Dracula sighed. His son was quite a handful at times... There was a time when he wanted to keep a litter of newborn Werewolf cubs in his room. Then there were those Harpy eggs. Not to forget that Hydra.

”Please, father,” dhampir whined as he circled behind Trevor and crouched down on one knee, wounding his arms over human's shoulders. He leaned his head to rest on Hunter's shoulder as he looked up at his father, pouting like a small child. ”Can I keep him?”

The dreaded Lord Dracula tried to stay stern. He was the Lord of the Vampires, the feared Impaler of Wallachia. Master of the Castlevania and its monsters. He gave in to no-one.

But he failed. Like everytime his son begged for something. He just could not say no to him. Damn it! 

Sighing in defeat, the Dark Lord caved in, ”Alright, Belmont is yours.”

Adrian's expression brightened. Oh, he wasn't happy because father said yes, elder vampire would have said it anyway. Dhampir was happy that he could take his new pet back to the Castle and with the Lord's degree, no other could touch the human.

”I'll see you at home before the sunrise,” Dracula said as he turned around and his form started to waver. Just before the transformation completed, elder looked over his shoulder. ”Just... make sure Belmont bathes before that.” With that, Dracula took a flight as an enormous bat, disappearing over the treetops.

”Don't worry, father,” Adrian chuckled and ran the back his fingers over Trevor's cheek.

He had heard the conversation but Trevor could not find any strength or reason to care about the words. It was not important, only the calm and peaceful feeling that filled him was. But as the fingers caressed his skin, human smiled as his attention was demanded, leaning into Master's touch and purring in content.

”I take very good care of my lovely little pet...”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for writing this! *runs for the hills cackling*
> 
> Alucard's bat familiar: _Şoaptă_ (whisper)


End file.
